The present invention relates generally to RF circuits and methods, and more particularly to demodulation circuits and methods.
RF receivers typically rely on down-conversion in the analog/RF domain and demodulation in the digital domain. This provides flexibility and sensitivity but comes at the cost of complexity and power. Direct RF demodulators without mixers or ADCs exist, but only for simple modulations such as on-off-keying (OOK) and frequency-shift-keying (FSK).